One Tear
by Asunder Rose
Summary: He gone but he can't be gone. He promised that we would always be together, was that all just a lie?


**One Tear**

"Zero? Where are you going this late at night? It's nearly 11.30pm" Yuuki asked concerned. "Don't worry Yuuki. I've got an assignment from headquarters to exterminate three Level E vampires" Zero said picking up his brown trench coat. "Oh! But isn't this a bit sudden? You've only got back from the assignment in France" Yuuki whispered. "I'm the best they've got so I have to go. I love you Yuuki with all my heart" Zero smiled warmly as he hugged and then kissed her passionately. After a few seconds they pulled apart panting for air. Yuuki blushed dark red as Zero stared intensely and possessively at her making him chuckle. His voice sounded like the most beautiful music the way it lured you in. "I-I love you too Zero" Yuuki managed to say under his burning gaze as it swept hungrily over her. "I know, my precious Yuuki. Goodbye" Zero said as he swung open the door and disappeared into the dark looming night.

_**12 hours later**_

Yuuki suddenly jolted away at the sound of knocking at the door. "Hello, what are you doing here? Is something the matter? Did something happen?" Yuuki asked starting to panic.

"Yuuki I'm sorry but your husband, Zero was killed while on duty protecting a civilian from five Level E vampires. The incident was most tragic and unfortunate. Zero was a great hunter and a good friend; we will all miss him greatly. My condolences, I am sorry for your loss. There is a car outside waiting to take us to where Zero's remains are buried if you would like to" Yagori Toga sombrely said to a tears stained Yuuki. He had seen her encounter countless vampires in the past without fear but right now she looked nothing more than an innocent young who if he lightly touched would break into a thousand pieces like glass 'So fragile, so young, so innocent. So much has happened to her and now he's gone, poor thing' the sombre hunter thought as he walked out the door.

"No! It can't be true! He can't be he promised me that we would always be together that he would be by my side until the end" Yuuki half cried and half screamed as the Chairman and the other hunters in the room looked at her with saddened expressions. 'Was it all lies? Did it even matter that I loved you?' Yuuki questioned herself as she ran outside and into the waiting car. A few seconds later the rest of the hunters joined her and then they headed to a secluded area surrounded by trees.

Once she got out she took a deep breath and stepped towards a newly dug patch of earth with flowers surrounding it. Her body was trembling violently. She wanted to cry so much that it felt like she was drowning but she wouldn't cry. Not in front of him, her beloved husband, lover and closest friend. She had made a promise two years before they had got married that she would not ever cry in front of him again the last time she had cried she knew that he felt helpless seeing her like that so from that day on whenever she wanted to cry she would smile. It didn't make her feel any better but she didn't want other people to see her weak, helpless or defenceless. Feel worry or pity for her. She hated that feeling but now she couldn't get rid of it. Slowly she knelt to the ground and smiled as she said out loud a poem that she had made up. It was everything that she was feeling and more.

_It hurt my heart to lose you_

_But you did not die alone_

_Part of me went with you_

_The day God called you home_

That night Yuuki curled herself into a small tight ball humming to herself the song 'Caged Bird' as she half cried herself to sleep. His scent was everywhere, sending her into deeper depression and sadness. She wanted him back but she knew she couldn't have him back and that he was never coming back again since he was dead. 'Goodbye my love, until we meet again' Yuuki thought to herself before she drifted off to sleep for the last time.

_The angels took you from me while I slept but now we can be together and not even death can make us part!_

Fairies sleep

And angels weep

But for me there's only you

_**Hoped you enjoyed One Tear. Sorry about killing Zero but I wanted to make a sad YuukixZero fan fiction**_


End file.
